undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason
"Why are you not trying to kill me or run away? Look at me... I'm a monster... Why are you still here?" - ''Pacifist/Neutral Route, when you're trying to spare/talk to him. History Jason was taken from birth by 'SIEF' which was made by the US Government. After that, he was used to be experimented on for testing. After years have passed, mutations started to happen. He developed claws on his fingers and feet, also his teeth had grown sharp. He gained the ability to climb the walls as well. At the age of 14, Jason broke out of his cell, and ran out of the 'SIEF' building, running into the woods. He was being chased by guards, however, he was too fast for them. He climbed up the mountain and turned to see if he had escaped the guards. However, he slipped and fell into the mountain, going into the world of Undertale. He landed on the ground, badly wounded, however, he was greeted by a goat woman. He was scared at first, terrified. However, Toriel reassured him and calmed him down. Jason didn't know how to read, or even write. Not to say, his English wasn't perfect. However, Toriel started to teach him. She taught him how to write/read and also made him learn more English. Personality Jason is a shy person when it comes to talking people he doesn't know. He barely has friends, and he hates his mutation. It makes him feel inhuman and unwanted. If Jason befriended Frisk/The Player, he would be kind and supportive to them, he also enjoys playing around and having fun. At times, he'd say small jokes to make his new friend laugh. Jason would even try to defend or protect his friends if he ever got the chance. Soul Jason's soul is blue and dark gray, the blue representing his positive side, meanwhile the dark gray representing his negative side, anxiety, depression, ect. If the player's soul becomes dark-gray, their movement reaction timing would be late. Stats HP: 520 (Pacifist/Neutral) ATK: 27 DF: 16 (GENOCIDE) Hp: 1500 ATK: 34 DF: 23 Attacks Slashing Claws - Jason would attempt to slash his claws at the player. Chomping Teeth - Jason would spawn a couple sharp teeth from above and would slam them down against the floor. ACTS Talk Comfort Flirt Flavor Text CHECK A nervous human with claws and sharp teeth. (GENOCIDE) A broken human. He's worthless. Talk * ''.... 2 * Why are you not trying to kill me or run away? Look at me... I'm a monster... Why are you still here? Comfort * Heh, thanks... 2 His expression lightens up more, shifting from sad to happy. Flirt Jason blushes, trying to hide it. 2 * Wh?? What's wrong with you...?? Abilities Climbing walls Weaknesses Threats Poison Syringes and Needles Relationships Toriel - His only friend and ally. She was the one who took care of him when he fell down here. After he left the RUINS, he just stayed in Snowdin. He still misses her deeply and still goes to talk to her from time to time. Trivia * Jason's favorite color is Purple. * Jason hates mustard. * His favorite food is pizza and fries with ketchup. * Jason's current age is 16. * Jason dislikes Mettaton. * Jason has never watched a movie. * Jason has never left Snowdin before. EXTRAS (SPRITES AND ART)